Kreisau Circle
The Kreisau Circle was a German armed resistance movement that fought against the Nazi regimes, and they saw very extensive action fighting in Germany, France, Italy, Spain and Greece. They very often assisted the Allied powers in their operations and conflicts, such as gathering intelligence or carrying out raids. Description The Kreisau Circle was started by Caroline Becker and her husband, Erik Engel, in 1939 to act in opposition to the Nazi regime. Initially starting out as a secretive intelligence gathering organization, it very shortly became an armed resistance movement. The Circle operated throughout the war, fighting heavily in France, Italy and within Germany, committing fierce raids and skirmishes against Nazi forces. They mostly assaulted and saw fighting against Schutzstaffel forces, such as the Waffen-SS and the Gestapo, with Becker directing them only to attack Schutzstaffel and other Nazi organizations, while trying to avoid attacking the Wehrmacht, as a way of reducing alienation from the German people. However, at times, they also committed attacks on Wehrmacht forces if out of desperation, self-defense or necessity. The Circle continued committing fierce raids, skirmishes and assaults on Nazi forces and defenses all across France and Italy, and assaulting Nazi forces within Germany. The Circle forces also saw fierce action fighting alongside Allied forces in France and Italy in battles against Waffen-SS forces, while still committing raids on Nazi positions within Germany itself. The Circle also heavily worked alongside the French resistance in France, assisting them in raids and skirmishes with German and Vichy Milice troops. The Kreisau Circle also had very strong contacts with the Yashima Circle, a prominent pro-Allied Japanese resistance force made of Japanese men and women who engaged in fierce armed resistance against the Imperial Japanese Military and regime all over Japan and Korea. The Japanese Yashima Circle committed fierce raids, skirmishes and assaults on Imperial Japanese military forces and defenses and they greatly assisted Allied forces in the invasion of Japan. The German Kreisau resistance also greatly assisted Soviet forces in Germany, with the Kreisau Circle commonly assisting the Russians in the Battle of Berlin. However, after World war II ended and Germany was occupied by the Soviet Union, the Kreisau Circle allied with the Polish Home Army and the Ukrainian Insurgent Army and engaged in fighting occupying Soviet forces in fierce resistance until they were crushed in 1949. The German Kreisau Circle had a rather organized uniform, for when in combat or on missions, they all wore captured German Stahlhelms with black jumpsuits with white armbands as symbols of the Circle. They all used captured German weaponry, as well as some British weapons provided to them by the French resistance. They were heavily skilled in guerilla tactics and intelligence gathering. Appearances The Kreisau Circle appears in the Medal of Honor series, appearing in the games Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, ''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' and Medal of Honor: Airborne. Trivia Category:Medal of Honor Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:War Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Altruistic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Creators Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Determinators Category:Heretics Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Guardians Category:Harbingers Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Normal Skilled Category:Assassin Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Outcasts Category:Symbolic